


Scarred Remembrance

by heroe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruno Sakura had long since learned that beauty was not just skin deep. Post 275. Response to prompt five (keepsake) for SasuSaku Month. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

Haruno Sakura had a towel modestly tucked around her otherwise nude frame as she made the short trek from the local inn's wash area to its hot spring. Her childhood friend and rival, Yamanaka Ino, walked at her side while sharing the latest gossip to circulate throughout their village. Sakura made appropriate comments when necessary, but was actually more focused on reaching the communal bath for some well-deserved relaxation.

Upon arriving at the geothermal pool, Sakura discarded her towel and then dipped a toe to assess its temperature. Finding it to be satisfactory, she was prepared to immerse herself in the heated water only to be halted by Ino's startled screech.

"Eeh?!"

Sakura looked at her companion, blinking in confusion at the sudden upset. "What's wrong, Ino?"

" _What's wrong?_ " Ino repeated with an angry snap, as if the reason behind her change in attitude should have been obvious. She pointed an explanatory finger at the jagged scar marring Sakura's formerly pristine abdomen. " _That is what's wrong!_ Where the hell did you get that injury?!"

"Oh," Sakura said in understanding as her hand flitted across the blemish. "You know how it is, I went left when I should have gone right."

The vague reply caused Ino's perceptive blue eyes to narrow into thin slits. She easily deduced that Sakura did not want to discuss the who, what, when, where, why, and how of her injury. At least, not today.

"Hmpf," she sniffed. "I only brought it up because I've seen you heal larger wounds without a trace. But, if you don't want to talk about it, then just forget I said anything."

Sakura smiled as she slipped into the onsen. "Sorry, Ino. I guess you could say I kept the scar as a reminder..."

Ino was naturally curious and, sensing an opening, could not help but ask, "A reminder of what?"

"The answer's twofold," Sakura related with a lazy shrug. "It's a reminder that I'm strong now, but it's also a reminder of what I'm willing to sacrifice for my most precious person."

Eyes closed as she lolled in the water, unbidden images from Team Kakashi's mission to Sunagakure rose to the surface: the searing desert sun, the old lady that taunted and manipulated death, the cave in which Sakura's resolve was tested and proven, and the man-turned-puppet with a hidden heart. Fact was, she would have been content to be impaled a thousand times over by Akasuna no Sasori's poisoned blade if it meant seeing Uchiha Sasuke one more time.

"So, the bud has finally blossomed enough to weather a storm?"

Sakura laughed. "A sandstorm, for sure."


End file.
